Advances in electronic communications technologies have interconnected people and allowed for distribution of information perhaps better than ever before. One currently popular forum for sharing personal information is a social networking website. Typically, a person creates a profile about himself or herself on such a website. The person is generally given control over his or her individual profile at a specific “location” within the website. The user can upload information to the location, and other people can browse to the location and view the information. However, the ability for people to interact with the information, or with each other using the information, is limited by traditional web models. Moreover, many social networking websites allow anyone to view posted information, which has raised security concerns and likely made certain users reluctant to participate.